


Snow White Lies

by EpicOfMe



Series: Have Some Hot Cocoa with Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, all original stories that i came up with while stressed or slap-happy or feeling some emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOfMe/pseuds/EpicOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some one shots, with the occasional muli-chapter, that I dreamed up. If any of them came from a prompt or a fandom I'll indicate it in the notes. Feed-back would be amazing... please leave some. Even to tell me it sucks. I want to know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas or prompts you would like to see here, let me know. I'll write it up just for you XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Lies

That day had been boring as all get out. It sleeted all morning, then warmed up enough to the point where the sleet turned into rain. Then the temperature dropped back down to below freezing. After all that, it started snowing like the dickens in the evening. Mom never let us go outside for fear we’d forget that we were cold and freeze to death. 

Eight o’clock rolled around and the boys started whining their exhaustion to mom. According to mom and dad, when the babies of the family needed sleep, so did everyone else. But, of course, Robby could stay up. He was in high school after all. Rosaline, at fourteen, obediently got herself ready for bed and patiently waited for mom to come in and kiss her goodnight. Macy was more of the same at twelve. Now me on the other hand, I didn’t like going to bed early. Being six, I was always worried I was missing out on something. Like Robby watching that really weird movie of the little guy with the ring. But the phrase, “what mom says goes” had been instilled in me from day one. 

So there I was, lying in bed with the digital Winnie the Pooh clock slowly blinking the seconds away to ten. 

“Hey, Gab. You awake?” Macy whispered from the other side of the room. 

I sat up and craned my neck over Rosaline’s sleeping form. “Yeah.”

“You wanna go sledding?” 

Heck yes! I thought. Briefly, I thought about if mom and dad found out, we’d be in big trouble. But that was quickly shoved to the back of my brain as the new, more appealing thought of going sledding took over. “Ok.” 

“You hafta be quiet though.” Macy said as she crawled out of her bed. “Com’on.”

We softly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom had this thing about keeping our boot toasty warm on the heaters all night. That’s where we found them, all ready to be worn. 

As I made my way silently to the back door, I heard my sister open the pan cabinet. “What’re you doing?” I asked. 

“Getting our sleds.” She said with a grin. 

Cookie sheets? Huh. 

We went outside and stood at the top of the drive. The drive-way at my house is a huge concreate hill that curves slightly at the bottom. After a whole day of ice and snow, it had turned from "driveway" ot "expressway." Macy went down first as I stood there and just watched her. Then I decided to try it out. She didn’t tell me that there was a certain way you needed to turn so that you stay on the drive and not hit anything. 

So I went on down. I slid all the way across the street, hit the curb on the other side, and landed somewhere in the woods half on my back and half on my side. 

"Gab!" Macy came running up. “Are you ok?” I tried to sit up, but suddenly I understood why mom was afraid of us freezing to death. “Let’s go back inside.” She helped me stand up and we made the trek back up the drive and into the house. 

We made it back to bed without waking anyone up. But, the next morning, we had a hard time explaining the wet boots and the small traces of blood in my snow cap.


End file.
